The present invention generally relates to an incoming and outgoing vehicle management method and an incoming and outgoing vehicle management system that are based on a vehicle number and a vehicle type identified therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to an incoming and outgoing vehicle management method and an incoming and outgoing vehicle management system that are based on a vehicle number and a vehicle type identified therefrom, the method and system being capable of recognizing a vehicle number by using a camera, automatically determining a vehicle type associated with the recognized vehicle number, managing incoming and outgoing of a vehicle, and automatically calculating a fee according to incoming and outgoing of the vehicle.
The use and management of vehicles, incurs various fees. For example, vehicle users pay for parking spaces at the time of parking, expressway tolls when using highways, and gasoline at gas stations. In addition, vehicle users pay for maintenance costs that are necessary for maintenance of the vehicle.
The various fees vary according to vehicle types. For example, a fee for a parking space may differ depending on whether the vehicle type is a subcompact car, a compact car, or a full size car, etc.
General known methods of recognizing a vehicle type includes a method in which a vehicle user describes his or her vehicle type, and a method of automatically recognizing vehicle types. The method of automatically recognizing the vehicle type may automatically recognize a vehicle type by using a hardware height limit recognizer, a length measuring instrument, a weight measuring instrument, a camera recognition device, etc. (Refer to Patent Document 1).
However, conventionally used methods of recognizing vehicle types require time since the methods depends on verbal information of a vehicle user or depend on hardware modules, and there is a limit in accurately recognizing a vehicle type due to physical recognition limitations of the hardware.
Furthermore, disputes may arise between the vehicle user and a service provider, a recognition error due to the hardware may occur, and there is a significant cost burden to satisfy requirements of such hardware.
Thus, there is a need for an incoming and outgoing vehicle management method and an incoming and outgoing vehicle management system that are based on a vehicle number and a vehicle type identified therefrom whereby problems and limitations of conventional vehicle type recognition methods are overcome, vehicle types of vehicles are efficiently recognized at low cost, and various vehicle related services that are provided according to a vehicle type may be effectively provided.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.